1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bulletproof woven fabric capable of preferably being used as a so-called bulletproof jacket for protecting a body or the like against a bullet or the like discharged from a gun, and further to a method of weaving the same as well as a warping apparatus and an opening apparatus therefor.
Further the invention relates to a woven fabric preferable as a bulletproof woven fabric or the like for protecting a body or the like against, for example, a bullet discharged from a gun.
2. Description of the Related Art
A multifilament yarn constituted by bundling two or more filaments has excellent orientation of fibers and high density, and therefore the tensile strength and elongation are superior to those of a spun yarn. Accordingly, the multifilament yarn is preferable for use of a bulletproof woven fabric. According to such a multifilament yarn, filaments constituting the multifilament yarn are liable to cut by being brought into frictional contact with a guide member for determining a yarn passage or being brought into frictional contact with a reed or the like in a weaving process and a weaving preparatory process prior thereto. Even when a single filament is cut, the yarn is fluffed and the operation has to be stopped.
In order to resolve the problem and prevent the collectness of filaments from deteriorating and prevent the yarn from separating into individual filaments, a filament textured yarn produced by pertinently twisting the yarn or injecting highly compressed air from the transverse direction to a yarn bundle in running it thereby entangling the filaments.
According to the slightly twisted multifilament yarn and textured filament yarn, the orientation of fibers is lowered and accordingly, mechanical properties required of a bulletproof woven fabric are deteriorated.
Further, it is important for enhancing bulletproof ability that not only the mechanical properties of the warp and the weft are excellent but the yarn is not molten by a bullet or debris thereof at high temperatures and the mechanical properties are maintained.